


The Fist of Vengeance

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [28]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Someone comes home after fighting the Darkness for years on their own turf, and it starts something that is going to shake the galaxy.





	The Fist of Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future
> 
> **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Forsaken, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14
> 
> **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki).
> 
> **Beta** : Grammarly

It was a sleepless night for Aaron. Spencer was asleep in their bed, worn out from the two rounds of sex. The first before they had gone to bed and the second when Spencer had woke up hours later to find Aaron just laying in bed staring up. Aaron wasn't sure what was causing him to not sleep but laying in bed held no draw to him, even if he was laying there holding Spencer.

Helo and Luna were both with Aaron as he walked the deck that let to the hall the Vanguard met with Guardians in. There were few Guardians returning and if they did, they went to the hanger instead of being dropped there.

Aaron felt like the Darkness was getting closer which was crazy because while it was, it wouldn't feel like this. Aaron frowned as he saw lights headed toward the deck. The lights did not look like a standard Guardian ship. Aaron had no weapons on him, but he looked down at Luna, was staring at the ship.

"Get Spencer," Aaron said. Luna spun and took off at a fast clip. Aaron faced the ship again, and as it got closer, he realized that it wasn't anything like he had ever seen before. It was parts of Guardian ships as well as parts of Hive tech. Aaron felt the surge of Light in his body and knew that he would be able to draw his Golden Gun to get rid of whatever threat this ship held.

It was flying very slowly and so by the time that it got close enough for the person inside to transmat down onto the deck. Spencer was there with Aaron's Hand Cannon and his own Sidearm and both of their swords.

"I don't feel Light coming off of that ship at all." Spencer's hand was tight on the hilt of his sword. Aaron knew that he wouldn't attack until the person or persons inside of the ship made the first move. The ship hovered there before something appeared in the darkness. Aaron took a step toward it, but Spencer's hand shot out and stopped him. Spencer was staring at the thing that was there. It didn't look human, but it looked like it might have been at one point. All Aaron could really make out the three glowing green eyes, one of which was at the point just above the center point between its eyes.

"Guardians," the thing said.

"Eris Morn," Spencer said.

The thing hissed and stepped forward, the darkness going away and Aaron was staring at a woman. She had on a few pieces of Guardian armor as well as a few of Hive bits. Aaron didn't know who Eris Morn was.

"Who knows my name?"

"My name is Spencer Reid. This is Aaron Hotchner."

"Iron Lord, it seems much has changed since I've been away. Take me to Zavala."

"No need. I'm right here," Zavala said behind them. Aaron turned to see that all three of the Vanguard was there. Ikora Rey looked like she was in pajamas while Zavala was in his standard armor. Cayde looked like he usually did but then he didn't have to change to take his rest. "What of the rest of your team?"

"Dead, at the hands of Crota or his Hive," Eris said.

"I'll explain later," Spencer whispered into Aaron's ear.

There was a sound that drew Aaron's eyes to Helo to see him sitting at Eris's feet, and he was wagging his tail wanting attention. Eris hissed at him but made no move like she was going to harm him. It only made Helo bark at her again.

"Begone canine beast," Eris hissed.

Luna trotted over from where she had been a few feet away and sat at Eris's feet opposite Helo and barked as well.

"Seems like you made a few friends, huh Eris?" Cayde asked with a laugh to his voice.

"Who entered the Hellmouth and destroyed the Sword of Crota?" Eris asked.

"It's better to discuss this in chambers," Zavala said.

"I demand answers!" Eris exclaimed.

"We did," Spencer said as he stepped closer to her. His sword was on his back, and his sidearm stuck in the band of the pants that he had put on. He had no holster for it. "We went into the Hellmouth and destroyed the Sword of Crota as well as his Swarm Princes."

"You two alone?"

"Yes."

"Where are your Ghosts?" Eris asked.

"Probably with a Titan from our fireteam named Morgan," Spencer answered.

"Why are they with him?"

"Because that's where they go a lot to sleep. I'm sure that you remember the Ghosts." Spencer looked Eris up and down. "Our Ghosts are named G.A.R.C.I.A., and they prefer the company of Morgan over the rest of us when we are not on a mission."

"How many Guardians does she have now?"

"Six," Aaron answered.

"Can we please go inside?" Zavala asked.

"I will find you when I am done with the stuffy ones, and we will talk." Eris looked at Aaron like she was seeing into his soul. She looked away and started to walk to where she could get down into the Vanguard chambers.

"I'm offended," Cayde said as Eris drew even with him. "Stuffy one? Did you really call ME a stuffy one?"

It wasn't until Eris was almost gone from sight that Aaron realized that she did not have a Ghost, not one that could be seen. Aaron wondered what had happened to her and where she had come from. His head was swirling as Spencer tugged him along with him. They didn't go back to their rooms but up high in the Tower and where Aaron knew that Spencer went to be alone. Luna and Helo sat at the bottom of the ladder that took them up.

"Eris Morn went with five others to destroy Crota. She is a Hunter or was. I am not sure what she is now. With her was Warlocks Eriana-3 and Toland, the Shattered. There was only a single Titan, Vell Tarlowe and two other Hunters Omar Agah and Sai Mota. None of them returned. We won't know any more until after Eris talks to the Vanguard."

"Why now?"

"She knew the Sword has been Destroyed, maybe that allowed her to escape." Spencer looked very contemplative for ten minutes, and Aaron didn't have the heart to disrupt his thoughts. G.A.R.C.I.A. appeared a few minutes after that, and even she was silent until Spencer turned to look at her.

"Is she really back?" G.A.R.C.I.A. asked.

"If you are talking about Eris Morn then yes."

"There is a lot of talk going on between the few Guardians who were there."

"That's going to happen for a while now," Aaron said. He finally sat down on the bed, not tired at all. He hadn't been before, but even now he felt like he could take on the world. He looked at Spencer and saw that he was much the same.

Things were changing, and Aaron wasn't sure how much it was going to change. The Vex had been beaten back, as were the Hive going to make a bid for dominance in the galaxy?

XxXxXxX

"So who is running our mission?" Spencer asked as he turned in his seat in the Ceres Galliot to look Aaron in the face.

"I don't know. Ikora told us to go to Russia, and that was it." Aaron didn't like it, but it wasn't like someone within the Vanguard was going to get them killed. Well, Ikora and Cayde, Aaron still wasn't sure about Zavala if the two of them proved to be thorns in his side.

"G.A.R.C.I.A.?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know. I would assume that Ikora Rey is going to tell us what to do."

"Well, I can't land without knowing where we are going unless you want to land and travel the long way wherever we go."

"Oh," G.A.R.C.I.A. said before data started to stream on Aaron's monitor. It was coordinates of where they needed to go. The Blast. Spencer's fingers were already programming them in, so Aaron sat back. It wouldn't take them long at all to get there and to get dropped off.

Spencer was first out of the ship, his guns slung over his shoulder. Aaron watched as Spencer checked himself over after appearing out of the ship beside him.

"We went to the Moon seeking vengeance for the thousands of Guardians that Crota had killed," Eris said over the comms. Aaron stopped messing with the holster for the Hand Cannon and looked at Spencer. That was a shock. Hearing her voice over the comms. "But vengeance found us first. Crota, the Son of Oryx. We had never faced anything like him. In the end, only I was left. Crota and his armies destroyed our Moon. If we don't stop them, I fear Earth will suffer the same fate."

There in the distance, Aaron saw that Hive and Fallen were fighting each other. It looked like something that been going on for a while, given the dead fallen and the ash that covered everything from the dead Hive. Aaron raised up his Scout Rifle to watch them before they engaged them. He saw out of the corner of his eye as Spencer did the same thing.

A Skiff jumped in, going so fast and then stopping nearly instantly.

"Sardon commands the Hive spawn on Earth. Search the Grotto, find this monster, and see to his end." Eris's comm cut, signaling that she wasn't transmitting anymore, but she could still be listening.

A scream broke the air and Aaron shivered even under the layers that he was wearing. It was like the sound of metal scraping on metal.

"Like nails on a chalkboard from Old Earth," Spencer said.

The scream happened again, and through the Rifle, Aaron saw that Thrall, Knights, and even Cursed Thrall were coming forth because of that scream. He saw the Wizard that was doing the screaming.

"Do we have a name on that Wizard?"

"The preliminary report that Eris has given makes me think that it's Omnigul, the Will of Crota. Consort to Crota and mother as well as the leader of the Spawn of Crota. She has birthed legions that are loyal only to Crota and do whatever Omnigul wants. Her main goal is to conquer Earth as Crota wants. She wants to bring Crota back to this realm and destroy the Guardians."

"That's a lot to know."

"Eris has had a long time to learn what she can about the Hive. I see no reason to not read it all."

"How exactly are you getting the reports?"

"Ikora Rey likes me?" Spencer said, and his tone was questioning even as he said it.

Aaron had no doubts that Ikora liked her Warlocks, every single one of them even if they gave her headaches. Cayde was the same with his Hunters. With Zavala well, he supposed that there was something there between him and his Titans.

"She sneaks you the reports?"

"I can only guess on that because G.A.R.C.I.A. downloads them and she doesn't not tell me where they come from but a few have notes from Ikora on them."

"We should probably head that way and start to kill things unless Eris yells at us."

"She seems like a threatener, not a yeller." Spencer started forward though.

Aaron kept his thoughts to himself on that because he didn't put it above her to do something wicked in retaliation. Aaron had run into her a few times in three weeks since she had come back to the City. She was aloof, and Aaron could understand. She had no place anymore in the City like she used to. She was not about to go on missions as with no Ghost, she couldn't come back. Zavala wanted her kept safe if for nothing else than the knowledge of the Hive that was in her mind.

Spencer and Aaron had to fight through Fallen, Vandals, a Reaver Vandal, and even a Servitor before they could even approach where the Hive was holding their ground. There were also a few Dregs that appeared when the rest of the kind started to fall. Aaron focused on the Servitor first before taking out the small enemies. They were able to stay back far enough that enemy fire from both sets of enemies wasn't an issue, but the Fallen were making the decision to focus on killing them and not the Hive. Though that didn't work in their favor as in a few minutes, the Fallen were all dead.

The Hive, on the other hand, were more in number and had the defensive positions. They had the high ground. Aaron was coming up the hill when he heard the sound of a Wizard and turned to see Omnigul was still out and had turned to focus on them.

"COVER!" Aaron yelled as he darted behind a container that was set just right. There were Knights and Aaron could hear their fire landing all around him. After a little bit, when the fire died down, Aaron popped his head around and started to fire at the Knights. He mostly ignored Omnigul to take out her Guards but sometimes she popped into his sight, and he couldn't not try and get her. Aaron had her shield gone but the time that he had Spencer killed the last knight.

Seconds later, Omnigul shrieked, and there in the middle of the area, little portals started to form. She was literally pulling them to her. Aaron readied his grenade, and when shapes began to develop, he tossed it in the portal that was closer to him. Spencer tossed one into the other. Thrall appeared in the middle and started to run but the grenades went off, and they ducked, which gave Aaron and Spencer time to ready their Rifles to fire and take them out.

A Tombship jumped in started to drop off more enemies. Aaron was glad that Omnigul couldn't just summon more and more. A mess of Cursed Thrall came down off of the ship or came out of portals, Aaron wasn't sure. Omnigul screamed again as Aaron started to focus on killing her again, but she disappeared right at the end of the scream. No more enemies appeared, so Aaron started forward. Spencer was beside him.

"The Refinery," Spencer said as they entered the doors that their arrows on their trackers had led them to.

"Sardon is the first of Crota's disciples. His army helped shatter the moon and claim it for his master. His presence here is a sign. The Hive is preparing to wake Crota's soul." Eris's voice was calm and creepy, and Aaron wasn't sure that he liked her leading this mission if only for that reason.

Spencer took the lead once they were inside and getting to the opening of the actual Refinery instead of the tunnels leading to it. There were no enemies in the central area that they came, but as they stepped further inside, Aaron heard the sound of a Tombship jumping in. Aaron slowed down, and before he could say anything about Spencer doing it as well, Spencer had stopped. The room ended and looked like it led to a tunnel or another room, but they would need to look around a corner to see. Aaron tapped Spencer on the shoulder so that he knew that Aaron was right there and Spencer looked around the corner when he slowly got to it.

"There are three Acolytes kneeling in the room. I think they are doing a ritual," Spencer whispered through the comms. There is a green cloud floating above them."

"What do you want to do?" G.A.R.C.I.A. asked.

"I'll go back some, and you Spencer engage them and see what happens. Run to me if you need help."

"Okay," Spencer said, and he shouldered his Rifle and drew his Sidearm. He got close to the first Acolyte and fired a shot into its head. The glowing green cloud dissipated but something big and dark appeared where it had been.

"A Blade of Crota," Eris hissed through the comms.

Spencer fired the clip that was loaded in his gun before he ran backward, giving Aaron a good shot of the Blade. It was a Knight that had a gold tinge to its body. It chased after Spencer with a purpose, never swinging its sword until it was extremely close to Spencer. Aaron shot it once with his Sniper Rifle and the shield that was protecting it fell, and it's attention turned to Aaron and it started to chase him. Aaron grunted as he took off running to get a second shot set up. Spencer began to fire at the Knight again, drawing its attention back to him. When Aaron was set up, he fired. The Knight stumbled, and it allowed Aaron to get a second shot off. It didn't die. Aaron growled and reloaded his Sniper Rifle as the Knight started to run toward him, not turning to go after Spencer even though Spencer was firing with his Scout Rifle at it. Aaron raised his Rifle and didn't even sight it, he just fired, and the Knight was so damned close that he was covered in the dust that they became when they died.

"Huh," Spencer said as he approached Aaron. He kicked at something that was on the ground, and Aaron saw that it was the sword the Blade of Crota had been running around with. Aaron reached down and picked it up before he handed it to Spencer. Spencer was damned good with blades, and Aaron liked watching him fight with it. "I got to play with the last sword."

"You look better wielding it," Aaron said back quickly. With the helmet, Aaron couldn't see what Spencer's face looked like, but the laugh that he let out told Aaron that he had to be smiling.

"So we are going on looks instead of the best practical route?" Spencer asked.

"Eh, why not. I'm better at my Rifles, and I think me watching your six is better than us both in the fray and too focused on the battle." Aaron knew that Spencer was just relieving stress a little with the banter and it was very welcome.

"Well, you had better be watching my six and not just watching my ass." Spencer started forward though, pushing onto the beacon that was alight on their HUDs. Deeper into the Refinery they went. Through open areas and corridors alike. Aaron slowed as the left edge of his tracker went red. Spencer didn't slow though, and when the screech of Thralls happened, Aaron watched as Spencer swung his sword down and the power that emanated from it destroyed the Thrall. Aaron couldn't even count how many there were before they all died.

Spencer kept on going and led them to a room that Aaron remembered well. He remembered the fights they had in there as well as the things that followed. Aaron wondered why they were going that way through the building instead of the way they had come before. More Thrall rushed Spencer, and he destroyed them with the sword. Acolytes were next, and Aaron worked on them. He stayed back at the area where they entered the room, to watch and cover Spencer. The beacon on the tracker showed the way that they needed to go, and it was not a way they had gone before. That had to be why G.A.R.C.I.A. had sent them in the direction they had gone. Fewer enemies or just a shorter route. Aaron heard a great clang, and he turned to see that Spencer was not in his sight for a few seconds. He started toward him and found that Spencer had cleaved a Knight in two again. Aaron allowed a small smile at that.

There were two other Knights, and Spencer slashed and hacked at them until they were dead as well. An Acolyte popped out from behind and crate, and before Aaron could fire, Spencer was jumping over to kill it. With that death, the sword started to glow green and then it exploded in a hail of ash. There was no more red on their trackers, so Aaron pointed to where the beacon wanted them to go.

The open area in the middle of the room led to a tunnel that looked Hive wholly. It led them deeper down into the area as well into darker and darker tunnels.

"I survived for years in the tunnels under the moon, using the shadows as the Hive do. Keep your eyes open," Eris told them when they got even deeper inside of the tunnel.

Aaron kept his comment about being careful to himself even though he wanted to say it. He kept his eyes open as he always did and even Spencer was going slower in the tunnel than he usually did. Aaron knew that was because it was Hive. He was pretty sure that Spencer was going to wake with a nightmare at some point when they got some sleep in. Aaron hoped that Spencer got some sleep instead of choosing not to sleep like he sometimes did after Hive mission.

Spencer slowed down more as the tunnel straightened, and Aaron saw that it led to a room of some sort. Spencer stayed at the edge of the room to allow Aaron to draw even with him. Aaron looked around and saw that there was a glowing mass in the center of the room much like had been in the other room when the Blade had been summoned. Aaron looked around the room and pointed to where he was going to set himself up. It would allow him a good shot on the room. Spencer waited at the edge until Aaron was settled in a crouch.

Aaron watched through his scope as Spencer got close to the orb. Aaron watched as the orb grew in size and then Sardon formed inside of it. Aaron fired the four shots that were his clip into Sardon's head as quick as he could as Sardon tried to rush Spencer. Spencer ran backward and took Sardon through the room while Aaron reloaded his Sniper Rifle. Aaron sighted Sardon with his eyes before raising his gun back up and getting four more shots off on Sardon. Aaron tried to draw on his Golden Gun but found that he couldn't. There was nothing that was based in Light that he could access. The room reeked of Darkness. Aaron watched with his naked eyes as Spencer tried to draw on his Nova Bomb and found that it was the same. Aaron double-timed reloading his Sniper Rifle before he took aim and fired all four into Sardon's head.

Spencer drew his Sidearm as he took a stand in the corner of the room and fired at Sardon's head. Before Aaron could get his next round loaded, Spencer's shots killed Sardon. Aaron breathed a sigh of relief and felt his Light growing.

"Sardon can sap the Light from forming enough to use Supers. Now that he has fallen, come to see me," Eris said. There was silence for a few seconds before she started to speak again. "There is more to do. The rest of Crota's disciples will not cease until Earth is ready for their Master's return."

Spencer slumped to his knees, and Aaron walked over to him. Spencer leaned into Aaron's side. The night was not going to be without nightmares so Aaron just hoped that he could be what Spencer needed. He could feel the Darkness retreating from the room, and as it did, his Light came back more. Aaron feared what that meant for what was to come. Nothing good, he knew that.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on Facebook, [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueen) & my writing page is [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueenlair).


End file.
